Can We Touch?
by lovefantasyworkreality
Summary: The most dangerous enemy destroys not the body, but the mind.


I based this bit of fanfic off a video on youtube that I found really impressive. I liked "Rise of the Guardians" to begin with, but in this one the creator made Pitch a much more dangerous enemy. Take out the spaces below and enjoy!

www. youtube . c o m watch?v =Dw30F sJdnDE

* * *

Jack pinned Pitch to the wall. He could feel the energy growing in his staff, but instead of yielding, Pitch angrily stretched out his hand. "The staff, Jack!" He smiled menacingly. "Hand it over, and I'll let her go." Even his voice gloated.

Jack followed his gaze and his stomach plummeted sickeningly at the sight of Rapunzel bound and gagged, the end of the chain sealed with Pitch's darkness. His mind raced. How had Pitch captured her? Rapunzel had promised not to leave the safe house until Pitch had been dealt with. As he fought with himself, Rapunzel met his eyes and silently begged him to be strong, to do what he had to: to give her up. Jack hesitated, struggled within, then finally lowered his staff. Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror as he handed the staff over, the icy brightness replaced by Pitch's darkness. Jack felt some of his power drain, but ignored it. "Now let her go," he demanded, extending his hand.

Pitch glared at him. "No," he replied simply.

Before Jack could register the betrayal, Pitch blasted him with his darkness. Searing pain ran through his chest, and he blacked out.

When Jack came to, he realized he was in Pitch's lair. Pain like the burning sun seared his chest. His vision was blurred, so instead he listened. Gradually he became aware of voices nearby, and his heart sank when he realized one of them was Rapunzel's. "Let me heal him," she was saying.

"Why do you care?" Pitch replied in a disgusted voice.

_He doesn't understand_, Jack thought. _He can't comprehend a love like ours_.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape," Rapunzel said desperately. "I promise."

_No!_ Jack wanted to yell, but the pain in his ribs was like a knife that made even breathing difficult.

"Just let me heal him." Rapunzel's voice was no less desperate, but it was quieter, more solemn and urgent. After a moment of consideration, Pitch's mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace and nodded, accepting her terms. Without a moment's pause Rapunzel rushed to Jack's side. He struggled to sit up, but his chest burned again and he sank back. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Rapunzel murmured breathlessly.

Jack sighed. "I make a mess of everything," he muttered despondently. He never wanted his beloved to end up like this: the tool of darkness and fear.

Rapunzel smiled weakly. "Hey," she whispered, meeting his eyes. "It's going to be all right." He smiled in return. Nothing could overpower her indomitable optimism. Closing her eyes, she began to heal him.

This was something Jack never got tired of watching. When she healed, Rapunzel put everything into it: her compassion, her tenderness, and her boundless love. He always watched in wonder, and as she enveloped him in her glowing hair, he felt the burning pain recede from his chest and his vision grew clearer. With a jolt, he realized his staff was lying only feet away; close enough to grab and finish Pitch once and for all. The glow slowly faded and he turned his attention back to Rapunzel. She gave him a questioning look, and he responded with a reassuring smile. A weak smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled.

Then Pitch appeared in the doorway and Jack lost all his sense.

He leaped up and grabbed his staff, deaf to Rapunzel's pleas for him to stay. He would not let his shining light be stolen by the darkness. Just as he struck, Pitch melted into the empty blackness. Behind him, Jack heard Rapunzel shriek his name. In a heartbeat he realized what had happened and he turned, silently pleading to make it in time. To his horror, a solid stone door had appeared where none had stood before. Jack cursed his idiocy. "Don't worry, Rapunzel," he whispered. "I'll find you."

"You'll find her?" Pitch's laughing voice echoed around him. "And how do you plan to do that? It was only by chance you found her in the first place."

A memory flooded into Jack's mind: the memory of the day he and Rapunzel had met. He had found her crying in the woods, and though he hadn't a clue who she was or why she was crying, he had wanted to hold her close and dry her tears. He had asked if she was all right, but instead of answering, she said, "I feel like I know you, even though we've never met." He'd responded, "Who do you think I am?" She had paused, taken in his pale hair, blue eyes, and shining staff and murmured with a small smile, "Jack Frost... My mother used to say you were a myth, but I believed."

Her words brought a smile to Jack's face. "And as long as you believe, I'll be here."

The memory faded, replaced by Pitch's voice. "So young and naive, without any idea who you are, who you've chosen to be... But how could you tell her when you were so happy?" The words made Jack cringe, for it was true he had hidden the truth from her at first. But who could blame him? For the first time, he was happy. Another memory played out before his eyes: their first kiss. Jack had said she could only see him because she believed. Rapunzel responded with heartfelt sincerity, "Jack, I will believe in you forever." Her words of devotion warmed his heart, and he surprised her with a tender kiss that felt like gentle spring sunshine.

This memory would have made him smile, but Pitch's grating voice cut into it. "You didn't tell her of your cares and duties, your responsibilities, and that you'd never have a mortal life." Pitch's words seemed to carry Rapunzel's voice. "You led her on, letting her think you might have a normal life together." Jack could see her face as when she had confronted him. "Never giving her the opportunity to choose her path." The memory stopped. _Wait, she chose me anyway_, Jack thought, but Pitch droned on. "She won't live forever. Sooner or later she'll stop believing."

"No!" Jack yelled. He tried to escape Pitch's voice, but missed his step in the dark and fell, knocking the wind out of him. Thus weakened, Pitch brought forth another memory, one Jack remembered well. It had been a sunny spring day, and Rapunzel was just putting the finishing touches on a painting. Jack always loved watching her paint; she took such joy in it, and came up with such creative ideas. When she finished, she put a cloth over the painting to protect it from the sun while it dried and hopped off her seat. Instead of giving Jack that special smile, she walked right past him to the window. He frowned. "What...? Rapunzel, what's going on?" She didn't respond. Curious, Jack went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

He passed right through her, as insubstantial as a ghost.

Jack stumbled back in horror. It wasn't true, couldn't be! He remembered that day, how she had laughed at his enraptured expression, smiled at his compliments... But as he fought to keep the memory intact, it drained away until all he could remember was Rapunzel not seeing him. _No, no, no, it can't be!_ he thought, but all the happy moments were falling away, replaced by every fear he'd ever had: not being believed in, being alone for all eternity, losing the young woman he loved. "No!" He leaped up and desperately sought a way out.

Pitch's laugh echoed around Jack as he mocked his frenzied efforts. Why fight him? He could destroy Jack Frost from the inside out.

* * *

That's something of a personal motto/catchphrase for me: a truly dangerous enemy is not one that can harm you physically, but mentally.


End file.
